One-shots & SongFictions
by Nobody has no body
Summary: Tittle says it all, this is a bunch of One-Shots and Song-Fictions If you have an idea/wish for a song or one-shot, just PM me or leave it in a review
1. Comatose

**AN: so this is inspired by Skillet´s (NOT Skrillex) song Comatose. I fell like it´s made for GONE, hope you think it fits too. And while I´m at it, I do NOT own the amazing GONE-series, nor the song: Comatose. Hope u like it! P.S. This is set between GONE and HUNGER.**

**Comatose**

**Caine POV:**

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

The Gaiaphage. The word he has been saying, mumbling and screaming so many times these past months. Hunting him while he is like this. He fights back, but it doesn´t seem to help, maybe it never will.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

And he is. Deep down in his consciousness, where the old Caine is, and when he is not having a nightmare, he is dreaming of her. Diana. To wake up (for real), and be with her, not that she wants.

**Quinn POV:**

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

"I have feelings too!" he thinks, miserable. Somebody needs to listen to him. But it isn´t that that´s bugging him, it´s the fact that she won't listen. He misses her touch too. But he can't just hurt himself just to get to see The Healer.

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

But maybe it´s that he needs to finally move on. To see her again and maybe she needs it to? Maybe she likes him, like he likes her. And hanging around, hiding will not make it better for any of them.

**Caine POV:**

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

She has a way of making him feel, feel that he can´t think of a world when she doesn´t stand by his side. No one has ever, EVER made him feel that way before, and no one else will.

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

She doesn´t feel the same way trough. He have big plans for her and their relationship, but now it´s just a far dream.

**Quinn POV:**

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

Eyes closed, but sleep doesn´t come. An imaging of her popping into his mind. If he goes to sleep, she will be in his dreams, and he does not want that, because he is sure he never will get it. Lana is in a far higher league.

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

And he really does hate to live without her even knowing what he feels! All he needs to do, is to go up to Clifftopp, and talk to her. But no, because he is a wimp.

**Caine POV:**

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

They could have been closer, but it has always been a ting holding them back. Power. They bought want power. But she means that it´s only HIM who want power (in the wrong way, too much). She is always dissing him and his "big" ego.

**Quinn POV:**

_Oh, how I adore you_

Lana is a person to look up to. She saved a lot of kids after The Big Thanksgiving Battle, and she stayed true to herself. He betrayed his best friend. He couldn´t save the kid.

**Caine POV:**

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

She is unique, one of a kind. She can be stubborn, but she is, after all, Diana.

**Bought POV:**

_Oh, how I need you_

They do. Maybe by different reasons, but they do.

**Caine POV:**

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**Quinn POV:**

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**Bought POV:**

_Breathing life, waking up_

_My eyes open up_

And Caine did. He woke up a half month later, and there she was, outside his door. After taking care of him for so long, she still stood by him. And he was revealed.

For Quinn, it was a different kind of waking. He saw Lana, working hard on healing a kid. And then he understood. She looked so tired and sad, but also irritable.

She didn´t talk to people, just to Patrick, and he is a dog! It didn´t seem like she needed love-trouble in her life too, but a friend. He understood that she needed someone to REALLY talk to, and that it´s more than one step to end as boy- and girlfriend. One of these steps being friendship, but that was not important now.

**Caine POV:**

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

If he could just see a few days and hours in to the future, he would just see how serious the thought was.

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**Quinn POV:**

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

He cared for her, but was it more than just because of the old her and the fact that she is The Healer?

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**Caine POV:**

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

**Bought POV:**

_Oh, how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

It could not be described with words. But most of the time, it was a good feeling.

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

One of them would have a little time in this dream, but the other would revise another ting he has been tracing for.

**Hope u liked it! This was originally my first "FanFic", but I was too lazy to check the grammar- and spelling fails… I would love to hear from u, and just say things that can make future songfic´s better! Remember to review! **


	2. Pretending

**Pretending**

**A/N: So this is a Penny/Taylor (short)One-shot, yes you read right, Penny/Taylor (Paylor). **

**FEAR spoilers! You all remember when Caine visited Penny, and she had sugar that Taylor had brought her? He thought that Taylor was using Penny´s powers for something (I think he was right), and this just popped into my mind. **

**The Crazy Bitch** **meets The Queen of Gossip! Hope you enjoy, in some screwed up way(!)…**

**Ignore writing fails, and, I do not own GONE!**

**Penny´s POV:**

Someone knocked at her door. She wondered who the person was, but since she hadn´t invited anyone (not that they would come), she bet it was one of her "clients". And when she shouted: "What!" one of her "clients" bounced into her temporary home.

If the popping didn´t reveal who it was, the body-attitude did. Taylor was standing there like she was too god to be there. This was a side of herself that Taylor didn´t show to many people. Or, the side she didn´t show to Sam.

Taylor bounced over to the coffee-table and threw something down on it. One cacao- and one sugar-bag. The new money. On one used bertos as currently anymore, they used food or water. But Taylor had been on the island, and now she could bounce to it any time she wanted. A good way to get something to pay with. Sugar was worth more than gold in the FAYZ.

"Come back for more, eh?" she said (not a question) to Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes in response. "No, I came here to talk to you!" Then she mumbled: "Crazy bitch." Penny looked her straight in the eyes.

She reminded her to much of Diana in that moment, with the sarcasm an the bitchy attitude. She still hated Diana, the thing that she had Caine wrapped around her little finger did still bug her, but not because she was in love with him, it was because control over the oh so loved King meant power. She wanted power, and **would **get it.

Taylor started screaming, a sound that pleased Penny. "Stop it!" she screamed, and after a few seconds, Taylor´s body stopped burning. "What the fuck, Penny?!" Penny glanced at her. "You reminded me to much of Diana," she answered casually. A few calming breaths later Taylor managed to say, with low bitterness: "Whatever. Now, how much for the cacao and sugar?"

Penny pretended she was in deep thought. "Two hours." Taylor looked at her. "No way, this is worth at least three!" Penny raised her hand threatening, but Taylor didn´t give inn. "Two," she said. Taylor shook her head.

"Three."

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

Taylor growled "Two and a half." Penny smiled. Taylor fell to the floor screaming in pain, worms crawling inside her, eating her from the inside. Before she manage to press out a little beg, Penny stopped. "Okay, two and a half. Would you like to take it all at one night or spread it out on many?" Penny asked in a sweet voice.

"I´ll take it in two evenings." The words _can´t be with a psycho like you for too long_, hung in the air. Penny didn´t mind trough, she knew what she was.

She stretched her hand out towards Taylor, but instead of falling to the floor screaming in pain, she smiled.

**Taylor´s POV:**

The bitchy witch, better known as Penny, suddenly disappeared, and in her place, Sam.

Sam Temple has the most. Even though he had starved (like so many other kids) he still looked good. He had rests of mulches on his arms and legs, his hair was long, but he kept it out of his eyes. His eyes were as blue as the ocean he loved.

He also has the personality. He is kind, heroic and not a cheater (he was drunk when they kissed, but she liked to think that he really liked her ant that the only reason he was with ASStrid/is waiting for her, is because he feels like he has to).

She took one of those timers that her mother had used to keep the time when she was cooking, and set it on one hour and fifteen minutes. She then slowly walked over to Sam (did all in her might to not think of Penny), trying to set the mood. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and leaned inn for a kiss.

She felt sparks as their lips connected. This was just as she had fantasized about, just like the other times, and just totally worth the torture.

As the kiss became more heated and they settled down on the sofa, Penny started losing her concentration. In one second Taylor was kissing Sam, in the next Penny, the Sam again, then Penny. Sam. Penny. Sam. Penny, and it was really irritating her!

She pulled back. "Concentrate! I didn´t give up the island to sit here and kiss you!" Her voice cracked. Penny rolled her eyes. Then they bought leaned in at the same moment. Bought stopped, and they were looking into each other's eyes. Penny was Penny, and not Sam at the moment, so the blush she had was real. Taylor also blushed.

Surprisingly enough, it was Penny who connected their lips. Taylor kissed back, and her eyes started closing. And it was Penny´s face she saw, Penny´s body she felt and Penny´s lips that tasted so sweet.

None of them cared when the timer went off, but if anyone asks, they will deny what they did.

**A/N: Eh, eh? What do you think! Bad, good, OK? Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Horrible Life

**Horrible life**

**A/N: Yay, another One-shot! I didn´t feel like this became as good as I wanted it too, but I hope I'm wrong. So this is written for Royalty Over Reality and I hope u (all) like it! It's set after LIGHT.**

**I do not own GONE or**** Thirteen reasons why****!**

**Connie´s POV:**

_Life isn´t good to me, I know that. I mean, really. I was almost a teenage-mother for God´s sake! I know that many people are teenage moms, but it was still hard. People staring at me when I walked down the street, whispering that I was a whore even though they didn´t know me._

_My family (the only exception being my mother and father) didn't even know! You understand, my parents both came from the Amish people, but they escaped. Their families broke the contact, so they stood alone –just together. _

_Taegan (the love of my life) had, much like my parents, no contact with his family. The only difference is that __**he **__was the one to break contact with __**them**__._

_We soon got married and life seemed to finally going upward again. Maybe I only had my husband, mom and dad, but I was also waiting child. I had accepted the thought of being pregnant, but the glances people gave me were still uncomfortable -not as much as before._

_Then I met __**him**__. Xander was, what is a fitting word, exiting! He was nothing like Taegan. He had that bad-boy vibe, but it was stupid. I should never have done that, I should have stopped seeing him the minute I felt something starting to happen. I should, but I didn´t._

_When he found out that I was married, or that I was cheating on him, as he put it, he immediately stopped seeing me. Then the ultrasound came. Twins. Freaking TWINS!_

_Taegan maybe didn't see it, but I was good at hiding it. I was maybe too good at hiding my depression. When I think back on it, it was the worst thing I could do. It just made it worse, upon that I was guilty for cheating on a wonderful, handsome man like Taegan._

_After the birth my depression was vanishing, and I saw how beautiful the two boys were. The older one, Samuel, had lighter hair than the youngest, and blue eyes, while the youngest one, David (I was into names from the Bible that time) had brown hair and eyes like my man. _

_I loved them both, but the only problem was that Sam reminded me of Xander. Sure, he had the same hair-color as me and same eye-color, but the same applied Xander._

I looked at the little box I had put every medication in my house in.

_Then that tragic day of the power-plant-incident happened. One man was killed, and of course it had to be my husband. The depression came as a tsunami. It floated through me, and the damage that was left was unbelievable._

_But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part were the feelings that started to come. It was not towards a new man, but towards my baby. There was something wrong with David, something dark, and it was scaring me._

_I told myself that it was the depression -that it would go over. It didn't. So I gave him away. And that was the straw that tugged the Amish part in my parents. Maybe they didn't want to, but not only had I given my child away, I had kept his twin, therefore they broke contact with me. All I had was my little Sam._

I looked at the countless numbers of pills slipping out of the bottle full of warnings and information. All plain white but in different sizes and with different numbers on them. I was careful to make sure every single pill ended up in a high, transparent bottle. After a while I decided it was enough. I set the knife in my belt and took the bottle of whiskey while heading for the second floor.

_For once in a while my life was close to normal. Sam grew up to be an amazing son, then I met Tom. We fell in love and soon enough Sam and I moved in with him in one of the nicer areas of Pedido Beach._

_It was all okay, until the night when Tom lost his hand. He had been drunk, and very angry. I knew that Sam didn't like him, but I had hoped that they would become somewhat closer, these hopes were crushed that night. _

_I knew that Sam just wanted to protect me and that he didn't mean to do it, but it was still horrifying. Thank God that the doctors at the hospital bought my story and that Tom thought that he had been shot._

_Of course Tom still believed Sam had shot him, so he moved and Sam and I had to move to one of the sloppy houses in town. To take care of us I ended up being late-day-to-night-nurse at Coates. One of my worst decisions ever._

_I met him in the hallway. I was hundred percent sure that it was him, so I asked his name: "Caine. Caine Soren," he answered. "Oh, nice to meet you Caine, I'm the new night-nurse."_

_But I still had to find prove, so since I was nurse I got a blood example. Same for Sam. It brought up bad memories, but I was so happy when I saw that they really were fraternal twins. That explained that David (or, Caine) had taken from his father and that Sam had taken from me, not from Xander._

_But he also had powers, and I still got that feeling that something was wrong with him. I soon saw past his falseness and saw the real him, and it was almost more frightening than his powers, almost._

Each step of the stair made an unbelievable loud sound in the empty house.

_Then the dome came, and after almost a year of the unknown, I saw Sam burn an innocent baby. I had gotten a boyfriend by then, and this time I was sure he was for life, like Taegan could've been. _

_The next thing was the lake burning, and I thought it was Sam who had done it. The boy most children inside the dome looked up to was turning as bad as his brother (if you believed the stories and rumors) in the outside worlds eyes._

_And so, I saw children being killed by a demonic girl. I saw them being killed right in front of my eyes, and I could do nothing. Some adults also died._

_David came. At first nothing happened, it looked like they were talking, then he smiled, and the girl sent Sam's murder light towards him. He also sent a light towards her and the whole dome. It didn't hurt anyone other than the girl. Both started melting. My child died in front of my eyes._

Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about these last three months. I turned the tap on and waited for the bath tub to fill up.

_After I confronted Sam at the hospital, we weren't so close, so I let him go. That was after all the drama about jail and Caine's letters, even though the world just got to hear one of them._

_My life was a mess. I hadn't contact with Sam, so when Darius got fired and soon left me for unknown reasons, I was devastated._

"I really have a fucked up life," I muttered. "Well, not for very long."

I had already planned everything. All of the outer doors were locked, so was the door to the room I was standing in. I have given this much thought, and decided to do it without much fuss. Not the slightest attention like you get when you jump off a building. Neither did I write an explanation to why I would kill myself.

Why would I? My mother and father would most likely be the only ones that were attending to my funeral, oh, and the pastor. I could take up a tape and do that 'Thirteen reasons why' thing, but who were I going to blame?

Taegan- for going to work that day?

Sam- for getting powers he didn't want?

Caine- for giving me a bad feeling and making me give him away?

Astrid- for loving Sam so he had a reason to move out?

It had been three reasons why. Mom and dad -in one -for not supporting me in my difficult times. 'The Gaiaphage'-for making the dome. And Darius, for leaving me because of unknown reasons. Yea, really good reasons to kill yourself!

I turned the tap off and sat down in the water, fully clothed. The water was warm and reached over my chest -much more than I normally would have had. Not my problem, no one will be paying that water-bill. I took the knife out of my belt, and out of the protection.

I laid the knife in my lap and heard the pills clinging against the bottle of whiskey as moved it closer. I wasn't just going to try to take suicide, I was finishing it!

I took a deep breath, and lifted the bottle to my mouth. I had to hurry, so I took big gulps. I got three (and surely about eight pills) down before I moved on.

Every adult (even teenagers) knew that it was dangerous to mix pills, and to mix pills with alcohol, so it was very dangerous to do both.

Then I took the knife and sliced it over my throat. I felt something warm run down my chest and into the water, then I let myself fall down backwards. Now I was glad that I had a hoodie and jog-pants that helped keeping me down.

Even through my throat and lungs hurt unbelievably much, I smiled as the red color danced before my eyes. Finally. After 34 crappy years, I was free.

_I remembered Lucy and Josh. Josh always bugged my best-friend (pushed her and took her hats/caps when she wore one) when we were in fourth-grade. I should never have stood up to him, because he didn't have that 'I don't hurt girls'- attitude. He took us and bet the carp out of our tiny bodies. _

_I always thought that best friends would last forever, but according to her, it ended that day when I just made it worse. Without her, I was a 'loner'._

_In eight grade Lucy James decided to use the poor girl without any friends. Of course, who can be harmed by getting mobbed and officially humiliated by your former bestie, by using a secret from third grade?! It isn't like anyone other than you is going to use it?!_

_Or that people is going to use it until you're done in school!_

My vison started to get blurry and numbness had taken over my body during the small flashback.

It was more of a feeling than sight when the darkness pulled me down. It wasn't before that moment that I thought about my faith. I just hoped God would be kind to me and the rest of my family…

**A/N:**

"**So, tell me."**

**Everybody: "Tell u what?"**

"**Forget it!"**

**IMPORTANT!: K, so I have decided that: If u have an idea for a song to a fic (plus an idea (or not)) or an idea for a One-shot u can just PM me or leave it in a review! And if u don't, leave a review anyway!**


	4. This can't be true

This can't be true

**A/N: So I'm back from my minor writer-block (also called layziness and a ton of homework) and to try to loosen up, I came with this. It's not the song-fic (I promise that I'm working on it!) but I hope u'll like it anyway!**

**I do not own GONE!**

**Drake's POV:**

What had just happened wasn't something new, it happened every week, often more than once. Drake smiled at the thought of what he had done. It couldn't be described as pure art, but it was beautiful.

The wide, eyes slowly darting around out of Drake's looking. The whole body trembling and tears forming in the corner of both eyes. The feeling the sand-blonde got from all of it. It was much better than watching 'Saw' in 4D, because this was so much more personal.

The known shark-grin stretched itself out on the boy's face. Andrew had never seen it coming. Stupid of him to think he could get away with as much as a little insult behind Drake's back.

If only he got to finish, but of course the stupid teachers had to control the fucking corridors to make sure nobody were shirking class. If it wasn't for the stupid math teacher; Levis, Drake would have gotten away. Andrew wouldn't have dared to tell anyone.

But that was beyond the point, the point was that Drake was going to finish what he started, right after principal Grace was done (trying) talking some sense to him, as they put it.

When he was dragged inside to her office and put in front of the old woman he didn't drop the grin.

"Take a seat Mr. Merwin." "I would rather stand," was the answer. She gave him a skeptical (but at least a little fearful) look. "Okay, your choice." A pause. "So, why are you here, Mr. Merwin?"

"I don't know, -the usual?" Her eyes went from his eyes to his mouth. The whole school knew what the usual were. "Do you find this something to be smiling of?" Drake leaned a little forward, his hands landing on the table in front of them both.

"Well, actually, yes, Grace." He spit her name like venom, and some of it landed on her and her glasses. "I find it quite entertaining." Grace took of her glasses and wept the saliva off. "But then I have to disappoint you, because violence is against the school rules, and I know that you know this very well..."

Drake lost more interest and his eyes wandered to some of the pictures of Coates. It started out at a black-white picture taken from the front, then it moved up to Coates taken a few years ago.

If Drake could block out voices, he would. It would have been a great ability, especially when Ladris came with her comments that he couldn't stand! Drake didn't understand how Caine could listen to her more than three seconds without wanting to punch her face until it was a bloody mess.

But since he couldn't block out voices, he was honestly shocked that Grace's irritating, authority-full voice didn't come. He turned his head back and was met with an empty chair. She was gone. Drake knew she hadn't walked out, but what other possibilities were there?

He shook his head as he turned around and walked out. The old lady behind the desk -that could easily be mistaken with the librarian- was gone too. He went the whole way out and started automatically to walk towards the boys dormitories.

He passed through the hallways, past doors leading into classrooms and took a right. He had been there for so long those two years that he knew the way from the principal to his shared room. It was right, right, left, right, down, left, then the sixth door on the left side.

He continued but came to a halt when the stairs weren't there. It wasn't like the stairs were missing and there was a danger for falling one flood down, no, the stairs were gone. Where the stair had used to be, there now was a straight hallway and room number 157.

Drake turned around and went the same way back. He paid attention to where he was walking and which rooms he walked by. He was back to the starting point, but instead of _Information and principal_, it stood 157.

Impossible. His twelve year old mind knew that, he also knew that Grace's disappearing was impossible and wondered why the other students hadn't left class for lunch yet, but stopped thinking about all of that as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the one he came from.

A few minutes later he ended up walking up a set of stairs. He continued, past the clock on the wall that was showing the time. It was the wrong time; 4.10. _Must have stopped_, he thought at he came to a stop, again.

"No fucking way!" he said out loud. He turned around again. "Is this some kind of joke?!" he screamed down the corridor. "Andrew?! I swear whoever you are, I'm gonna find you and cut your eyeballs out!"

Drake knew it was risky to scream threats out loud in case of a grown up hearing, but he didn't care. Someone had obviously glued over the numbers on doors to confuse him. He turned again and was about to stomp away from room number 157 (for the third time!) when he walked straight into another boy.

Drake stumbled back. "Hello Drake," Caine said. Drake pulled himself upright into his normal position. "What do you want, Caine?" The dark haired didn't respond. Drake was about to interrupt the silence when Caine talked again.

"The corridors are changing." "What?" Caine looked him in his eyes. "They are changing. Turning and twisting when you don't look." Drake raised an eyebrow in a manner much like Caine's.

Drake started wondering what was happening. Strange enough he hadn't thought that much about Grace, like a person disappearing was something normal, but Caine was acting, well, un-Caine-ish.

"Everyone is gone. Every, single one of them." "What do you mean?" he asked. Caine stepped closer. Drake did nothing. One more step. They were closer than they ever had been before, or, just that one time when they had fought in the classroom.

Drake remembered how the teacher had tried to drag them from each other.

"_Mr. Soren! Mr. Merwin! Stop fighting right now!" None of the two boys listened as they continued rolling on the floor, trying to hit the other. They also grunted and tried to stare the other into submission. Some other grown up would soon be there but for now Miller couldn't do anything._

_Drake almost laughed at her pathetic appearance. She couldn't even stop two kids (were the youngest one almost reached the age twelve) from fighting!_

_Drake reacted fastest and stranded the other boy. Caine looked up at him before he closed his eyes and used a few seconds to catch his breath. Drake stared at him, trying to see what Caine would do next, but his eyes stopped at Caine's face._

_Even as such a young boy Caine was unbelievably attractive. He had defined mushes and high cheek-bones. The other boy also had a flat stomach and brown, soft hair that was longer than on a normal boy._

_But then again, Caine was far from a normal boy. Drake had been so caught up that he was overwhelmed when Caine used his strength to roll over. He pulled his hand back – and then two of the 'security' guards took a firm hold on each of their arms._

_They looked the other in the eyes while they were dragged to their feet, and both smirked. "You two! Detention for the whole month!"_

_The smirks stayed._

"Everyone is gone. The teachers, the guards, the nurse, the kids, Diana…" Drake couldn't help but feel happy. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, but he felt really pleased with Diana gone, and, and… Caine was still there.

Caine took one, last step closer. Drakes breath started to go faster. Their faces were just centimeters apart. "It's just you and me," Caine whispered against Drakes lips. His hot breath travelled over Drakes face and a shiver travelled down his spine.

His eyes snapped open and Drake sat up in bed.

The dorm was closed and the only sound was Caine's, and Drake's own unsteady breath.

Fifth. This was the fifth time he had had this dream, and it wouldn't go away! It was driving Drake crazy! The dream always stopped right there. In that exact moment; never before, never later.

He turned his head to look at his room-mate. Caine was laying with his back towards him, and the only way someone could see that he was alive was by the steady rise and fall of his side.

He had to make the dreams (both on night and day) stop. It was destroying his concentration and stopping him from focusing on revenge. It also meant that he had a weak point, he could not have that!

Besides, it **wasn't** possible. It **wasn't** right. It **wasn't** true.

It **couldn't**.

**A/N:**

**I just had to write something like that! Plz tell me what u thought in a ****REVIEW!**


End file.
